Some saddle-ride type vehicles have a radiator placed downward of the rider seat and upward of a rear fender, one of which is disclosed in, for example, Patent Literature 1 listed later.
However, in the saddle-ride type vehicle as disclosed in Patent Literature 1, there is a technical problem that placing a radiator in a position perpendicular to a rear fender in side view requires a relatively large mounting space below the rider seat, in turn requiring a higher seat height.
There are also technical problems that the effective area of the radiator core is reduced because a cooling fan is located next to the rearward end of the radiator, and further the size of an exhaust duct is increased in order to protect the cooling fan from outside foreign substances such as flying substances thrown up by the rear wheel and/or the like.